Ultra 101: Episode 4
The fourth episode in Ultra 101. It is composed of 2 parts Origins Retold! Part 1 Mebius set down his UltraDS on the coffee table, and leaned back on the couch. He had just beaten the latest RPG released, and he didn’t feel satisfied. “It feels like there’s something out there more exciting then Video-games….” Mebius said to himself, awed at the idea. Just then Taro entered the living room and plopped down on the couch. “Hey Mebius!” Taro said in his usually jolly tone. Mebius sighed. “Hey Taro-nisan.” Mebius replied. Taro grabbed the remote. “What’s on TV?” Taro asked as he started flipping through the channels. Mebius sighed again. “Now if we just spent the money for Earth Channels, we’d have Anime to watch.” Mebius groaned. “And then there’d be something to do…. You know an Ultraman starred in one.” “Mebius! We’ve talked about this, Anime is inappropriate.” Taro said simply. Mebius shot up. “Not all of it is bad! Only some of it is! Not all of them have male-gaze! Some just have Mechas, or Action, or even Slice-of-Life! Another popular genre is-“ “Gore…?” Taro said simply. Mebius slumped down. “It’s no different than what you do….” He mumbled. “Why are you so into Anime anyway? Why don’t you beg for Tokusatsu instead? It’s Realistic.” Taro asked. “It’s boring…” Mebius complained. Taro held a finger up. “Uh-uh! It’s like Real Life.” Taro said. *Canned Laughter Track Both Mebius and Taro froze up, and stared at each other. “Did you hear that?” Mebius asked. Taro slowly nodded. “I’m glad you heard it too!” He said shakily. Sometime later! Taro finally settled on the news channel, just then Shin, Seven, Jack, and Zoffy came walking in. “Yo! ‘Back from intergalactic crime fighting!” Jack said with a woot. Taro gave him a high-five. “So, what are you guys doin’?” He asked. “Nothing.” Mebius said bluntly. Taro laughed and scratched the back of head. “Yeah, admittingly, we don’t have much to do. Mebius is still sour about no Anime.” Taro said. Zoffy let out a small groan. “Now, it is true Anime can be exciting, but we don’t need Anime. We’re Ultras, we got all the excitement we need!” Zoffy said as he sat down on the couch. Simultaneously the others followed, resulting in a slight earthquake. Mebius sighed. “Come on guys, you know I can’t get any missions. I can’t get the thrill you guys do.” Mebius whined. Shin had an idea. “Well here’s a small idea. You and Taro ain’t gonna do anything right?” Shin asked. Taro nodded. Shin looked over to Zoffy and the others. “You?” They shook their heads no. Shin clapped his hands together. “Alright! We’ll take the time tonight to share with Mebius our first times on Earth! Agreed?” Shin asked everyone. The ‘yes’s where almost unanimous, accept for Jack’s “Whatever…”. “Really?! You’re gonna tell me your first times on Earth? Isn’t that considered classified.”? Mebius asked excitedly. Zoffy chuckled. “Well, it is, but hey. I have custody over those files.” He said with a smirk. “Let’s go in order of arrival. We’ll start with you Shin.” Shin nodded. “Okay, here we go.” 24 years Ago! A simple looking Ultra stepped into the large building. This Ultra wore a white lab-coat, with a nametag on it. The tag read: Shin Buryasu. Another Ultra walked over. “Ah! You must be the newb. Buryasu, right?” The Ultra asked. Shin nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.” He said. The other Ultra looked at a file. “Well… It looks like you’re assigned for Sector 7. Good luck keeping yourself amused, nothing ever happens there.” The Ultra said handing him a keycard. Shin gladly accepted the card. “Thanks!” Just before he took his leave, he checked the Ultra’s nametag. Zoffy Supera Shin flashed his keycard over the door, and entered. He was greeted by a largish room, with a whole bunch of monitors, and to accompany those monitors where a whole bunch of dull Ultras. They were all either messing with their phones, or snoozing. Only one acknowledged him entering, and it was only to say “Shut the door.”. Shin took a seat in front of a monitor. He noticed that some Ultras weren’t sitting near monitors. Instead they were in the farther end of the room, near a door leading to an odd chamber. He recognized the chamber as a Insta-Spherer. These where used to make Travel Spheres on the go. If these Ultras where positioned there, then they probably where the Soldiers. The one working at monitors would search for a threat, and when they found one, one of the soldiers would take an Insta-Sphere to get there and stop it. He also took notice of the fact that most of the monitor’s keyboards had thick layers of dust. Not much happened in Sector 7. After some hours of monitoring Shin’s monitor picked something up. He quickly got to work trying to identify it. He was shocked at the results. It was Bem Lar, a criminal at large. “Hey! Soldiers! I’ve picked up a threat entering Sector 7! Bem Lar!” He called over. However, they just waved him off. “Aren’t you going to do anything?” He asked. One of the soldier’s eyes light up, as if in realization. “As a matter of fact I should!” The soldier said. “Really?!” Shin asked. “Yep! I’m gonna buy some more Red Rings!” The Soldier said as he tapped away at his phone. Shin facepalmed. He looked over at the other Monitor Ultras. They shrugged. “We ain’t cut out for the job.” One of them said. “But we are Ultras! It’s our duty.” Shin said to everyone in the room. The soldiers were too lazy, and the scientists too nervous. “Well someone has to do it!” He said firmly. “Yeah, and who? You?” One of the soldiers said with a snerk. Shin stood up straight, and strutted over in front of everyone. “Yes.” There was a shake to his voice, but he knew he had to do it. He threw of his labcoat, and started over to the Insta-Spherer. He heard some laughs from the other Ultras, but that didn’t bother him. He entered the chamber, and turned it on. Then he remembered that he gets motion-sick. He started spinning around rapidly, and a red glow glowed around him. In a few seconds a Red Sphere flew out of the chamber. Shin rolled around in the bumpy Sphere. “This is why I hate flying!” He moaned as he tried to regain his balance. But then all the spinning caught up with him. “Oh dear King here it comes!” He yelled as he ran over to part of the Sphere. He opened a hatch and stuck his head out. Meanwhile, down at the Sector 7 Monitoring room, one Ultra looked out the window to see a Travel Sphere flying away with liquid-plasma trail. Back on the sphere Shin shut the hatch and breathed in and swallowed. “Oh… that was bad…” He said. He knocked on the wall and a bottle of water was dispatched. He gladly accepted it and cleared his mouth of the bad taste. He got into the pilot seat and set the auto pilot on. He laid back, and waited to enter Sector 7…. However by then he was asleep. Shin was alerted by a red alert beeping off. “Sphere! What happened?” He asked quickly. “Sphere has collided with Planet Inhabitant.” It said simply. Shin freaked out. “What?! Beam ‘em up quickly!” Shin ordered. Be the time the man was beamed up, Shin was hastily reading through a book titled “Ultra-ing for Dummies”. He walked over to the near dead man, and flipped to a page hastily. “Okay..! Okay..! It’s gotta be here somewhere….! Ah! Here it is! Okay okay okay! ‘If you accidently kill a inhabitant of the foreign planet, you must…..” Shin studied the last part, in order to make sure he wasn’t miss-reading it. “Fuse with ‘em?” He cried out loud. “How the hey do I fuse with ‘em?” He quickly read through the page again, and found a part saying “For more on fusing, see page 23401872.232, 45th column". “Okay okay. In order to fuse with foreign alien… You must use… An item of sentimental value?!” Shin hastily check his hammer-space. “All I got is my Beta™ Pen!” Shin said in a bit of panic. “That will do.” The Sphere’s AI said. Shin snapped his fingers. “All right!” He positioned himself above the human. It was just now that he took note of the human’s appearance. He appeared to be Asian, and was dressed in an awfully flashy orange suit, along with a funky helmet. He took a breath. “Greeting human… I am a being from another galaxy. A criminal escaped from our galaxy, and fled to yours. I chased him in pursuit, but however, I accidently collided with your ship…” He said in a loud echo-y monotone voice. “I will save your life by having us become one being. Take this Beta Pe- I mean; Beta Capsule. -whipsers-Oh yeah, that sounds so much cooler!-whispers- ” He said as he dropped his pen down to the human. Luckily it shrunk in size before it hit(Must be some Ultra thing). “When danger strikes, use this, and you will become Ultraman! Ultraman! Ullllllllltraman!” Back to the Present! “And that’s how my adventures on Earth began!” Shin said with enthusiasm. Mebius and Taro clapped in applauds. Seven scoffed however, and he leaned forward. “That ain’t nuthin’!” He said. Shin sighed and leaned back. “Yeah yeah. Go ahead with yours.” He said with a little annoyance. 13 Years Ago, Somewhere in Space! A red clad Ultra threw through the vast space, talking on the phone. “Yeah yeah. I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t worry, it’s just a mapping mission. Yes. I will be back. It won’t take even a Mortal-Year, don’t worry. Yes, I will be back soon, and talk to Zero. Kay. Yeah, okay. Bye.” Seven ended the call, and put the phone back into his hammer space. He stopped flying, and looked around the area. He busted out a glowing green device, and clicked a button on it. A holographic 3D map was projected from it, and he started mapping out the area. After sometime of mapping and flying, he noticed that he was straying a bit close to a Planet. He recognized the Planet as Earth. Of course he knew it, that’s why he was there. Because of some big hot-shot nerd named Shin Buryasu, Sector 7 was now the biggest hotspot. The Ultra-Crusaders wanted all kinds of info on this place. Species Encyclopedias, History, Science Records, heck even Shopping Catalogues! But let’s not forget…. Space Maps…. And that’s his job. Make Space Maps. He would much rather be back on Planet Ultra, celebrating the Ultra Bowl and all with Friends, but “No!” He had to Map out all of Sector 7. And to make matters worse, his wife was always bugging him. Now that doesn’t mean that he’s not a family man, but he doesn’t like it when he’s asked to do the impossible. Trust him, he would much rather be home with his family than be mapping some primitive Sector. Seven hovered to the ground, and then laid-down on the ground. The mapping was taking too long and was exhausting on his Berserker Brain. He decided to take some rest on the Planet. He thought he was just gonna rest, but he ended up snoozing. (Must be a trait common among Ultras) He shot awake. Something alerted him. He strained his ear’s some to try and find what it was. It was screaming. The scream a man makes when they fall from a mountain or something like that. Seven looked around, and saw the source. It was a man falling from a mountain (or something like that). Before he knew it he was speed-flying over, aiming to catch the man. Luckily he made it in time. However the man passed out from shock. Seven pondered on how to get him treatment, but then he noticed that there was another human higher up on the mountain; calling for his friend. He laid the man down on a stable side of the mountain, and just about when he was gonna fly away, he sensed something. He felt a tremor in the Earth. The Planet was shaking, and not in the earthquake sort of way. In the emotional sort of way actually. He felt as though the Earth was beckoning him to stay, and defend it. He had thought for some reason that trouble would be return to this planet…. He looked back at the unconscious man, and his eyes flashed. He then silently flew away from the mountain side; and when he was far enough away, assumed the form of the man he saved…. Present! “And that’s how “Dan Moroboshi” was born.” Seven said proudly. Mebius stared at him with a dull face. “Well that was boring….” He said with a yawn. “WHAT?! How can that be boring, it’s my backstory! It’s exciting.” Seven said with a frown. “You told a boring story about complaining about your job and having family issues.” Mebius said. Seven was about to say something, but that remark caused him to shut his mouth. He scuttled back into the couch and huddled up. “Jack…. Your turn….” He mumbled. “ALRIGHT!” Jack said pumping his fists up. “My turn. Now keep in mind, it won’t be that exciting. But It’s got ME in it, so it’s cool!” He said proudly. 10 Years Ago! An Ultra stumbled out of a night-club. He was vaguely singing some song, and it was obvious he was a bit to jolly, and most importantly his Color-timer was almost blinking red. After a few steps down the street, he collapsed into a dumpster; however he was soon awoken by a beeping. He drowsily answered his phone. “Yes….?” He asked, barely mouthing the word. “Jack Usaybur! We have deducted that there’ll be a Second Age of Monsters on the primitive Planet of Earth! We cannot do it, because we are not nearly as awesome as you! Only you can save Earth, Jack!” The Ultra on the other side of the phone said. Jack quickly jumped out of the trash can and struck a pose. “Jack…….Rejuvenate!!!” He yelled. Just then eyes lit up, and his Color-Timer bleeped back up to Blue. He struck another pose, and then flew off. Just then, Ultra-chicks all over the planet swooned. Jack landed in front of the Ultra Garrison HQ, and walked in the most coolest way possible. “Jack! We are glad you have accepted the mission!” Zoffy said running over. Jack sat down on a chair, waiting to get the whole scoop. “Shin! Get over here.” Zoffy ordered. Shin scrambled over, and started massaging Jack’s feet. From behind a corner Seven watched in envy. “Darn Jack. I could be cool like him! Darn him…” He thought to himself. “Okay Chief, what’s the whole scoop?” Jack asked Zoffy. Zoffy nodded. “Our top researchers have discovered a pattern in Monster Activity on Sector 7 prominent Planet; Earth. We fear this may be the greatest Age of Monsters ever seen in the Universe, so of course we could only recruit someone of your Valor and Awesomeness.” Zoffy assured. Jack nodded. “Right. Now then, enough about me, when will the Age start?” He asked in the most cliché super hero voice possible. Zoffy checked his watch. “Now!” He said. Jack shot up. “Why is it just now you tell me, people could be dying as we speak.” He said, still using his SH voice. “But you are Jack, surely you’ll be able to get there and stop the Monsters before any real harm comes.” Zoffy said. Jack nodded. “Right. I forgot.” He said with a smirk. “But now then, I must go, and save lives!” He said,just as he started to leave the building. Zoffy stopped him. “Wait Jack! You cannot leave just yet.” Zoffy clapped his hands. 2 attractive Ultra-gals walked into the room carrying a cape, and placed it on Jack’s shoulders. “This is the Cape of Heroes. An artifact only the most Awesome can wear, we hope you use it well.” Zoffy said with a bow. “I will.” Jack said just before flying out of the window. Both of the Ultra-gals swooned, and fainted. Present “WAIT WAIT WAIT!” Zoffy said. “None of that stuff happened! Stop making stuff up!” Jack shrunk back. “What?! Do you accuse me, Jack the Valorness and Awesome-lord, of lying?” Jack asked in shock. Everyone stared at him. “Yes” They all said at once. Jack bit his lip. “Fine, I’ll cut to the chase. I flew to Earth, found a dead dude, fused with him, and then protected the stinkin’ planet for a whole year. Happy?” He said in annoyance. “Yeah.” Mebius said, glad that Jack swallowed his Pride. Taro waited awhile, to make sure that Jack was done. “Okay. My turn. THE END Origins Retold! Part 2 “Okay, so this is how it went. You know how I was trained to be-” DING DONG “Eh, sorry give me a sec, I’ll answer it.” Taro said getting up from the couch. He approached the door and opened it. Much to his surprise he was greeted by none other than Ace Sagitar, his adoptive brother. Ace admittingly threw his arms out, as if in a hug. “Whattup Adop’Bro?!” Ace said with his usual jolly voice. “Ace!” Taro exclaimed, the two shared an awkward air-hug. Taro and Ace walked into the living room. “Hey guys, look who showed up!” Taro said happily. Ace waved to everyone. “Good to see you again, how’s Rutia?” Seven asked. “Well that’s the thing…” Ace looked sheepish. “She sort of went to visit her sisters without telling me, I think she just forgot though.” Ace said, sort of twisting his nose in a form of disappointment. “So I thought I’d just visit my bros!” “Yeah, yeah sure.” Shin said. Ace took a seat. Ace noticed Mebius. “So, is this Moebius then?” He asked. “Mebius actually.” Mebius said, a little annoyed. “Right.” Ace said, biting his lip. “So, we were just telling Mebius about or first times on Earth.” Taro said. “I was gonna say mine, but since you’re here, why don’t you?” Ace smiled. “Yeah sure, definitely.” 9 Years Ago A travel-sphere zwinged through space. In it rode a white and red Ultra with a very definitive ax like fin. He was sending a report back to base. “Yep that’s right, another Supah-beast defeated.” Ace assured. “Well, we don’t call you the Supah-Beast Hunter for nothing.” Said Zoffy from the other side. “Right now I just want to get home as soon as possible, I have some special plans.” Ace said, opening up his glove-box to make sure it was still there. It in question was a small little velvet box. To be exact the type of box that would have a ring in it. “Eh, sorry.” Zoffy said. Ace’s fin twitched. “What?” “Well you see, we just got word, there’s another Supah-Beast attack, this one’s on Earth.” Zoffy stated. Ace chuckled. “I’m just passing by Sector 7, shouldn’t take too long.” Ace said. Zoffy laughed nervously from the other side. “Yeah, but… You see it’s not just another Supah-Beast, we tracked down that the source of all Supah-Beasts is around there.” Zoffy explained. Ace just said in his seat, keeping his twitching eyes on the imaginary space road. “WHAT.” “Yeah, this mission may… take awhile.” Zoffy said. Ace clenched the steering wheel. “How long?” “About- Give me sec to bunch in the airdates.” Zoffy said, noise of buttons coming from the otherside. “Airdates? What airdates?” Ace asked quickly. “Uwah! Did I say airdates? Whoops silly me.” Zoffy said half-mindedly. “Well here it is, about 357 Earth days.” The noise of an Ultra’s head hitting the steering wheel of a model 5 travelsphere echoed through the sector. When Ace came to Earth, and found that he had arrived too late. The monster had already attacked Tokyo. “Why is it always Tokyo?” He thought to himself. Miraculously there were only 2 casualties. He thought about the Earth missions before him, and beamed the humans up into his pod. He was reading the new edition of “Ultra-ing for Dummies”. This version added a section on how to fuse with multiple beings at once. “Okay, let’s see. ‘Fusing with multiple beings is easy, all you need are identical items of the same amount as the number of beings. However, we recommend that you try to keep the number low, as fusing with more than 3 can lead to all kinds of potential dumb tv-episode plots.’” Ace nodded while reading. “Yep, that makes sense. Wait.” Ace started looking around the sphere for some items. “I don’t have any identical items.” He said to himself in a panic. “All I got that are identical are the ring-Oh no.” Ace said slumping his head. He opened his glove box and took out the two rings. “Oh well, I suppose I can buy others on the way back.” He moaned. He dropped the two rings on the dead humans. “Bam, we fused” He said striking a pose. He took another look at the guide. “We’re fused, right?” He asked himself while reading through the passage again. “D’oh, my bad, I need to make a telepathic speech.” Present Day! “I’ll stop there, after that it get’s sort of bor-” SNORE Ace looked around the couch and saw that everyone was asleep. He bit his lip. “Right….” He sat up and tried to smile. “Right! Well, I’ll just be in the kitchen then!” He left the room, and unintentionally slammed the door. The noise caused everyone to dart awake. “Who’s dead!?” Zoffy exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. He shrunk down a little. “Sorry, war memories.” “Well, it looks like Ace finished his, so I’ll start mine.” Taro said with a smile. “Okay, so there was a guy in a burning building when a monster was attacking, and I went down and fused with him, and then fought the monster.” “That’s it?!” “Yeah, good n’eh?” “That’s so simplistic! You didn’t even give me a flashback sequence, you just explained it all in the same paragraph you started in!” Mebius complained. “Now now Mebius, don’t be upset that you can’t understand the brilliant subtleties of it all.” Taro said trying to calm Mebius down. “What subtleties? That was just plain sad!” Zoffy exclaimed. “HAVE NO WORRIES YOUNG ONE, I’LL GIVE YOU A TRUE MAN’S STORY!” A giant fireball come crashing in through the window, and landed right next to the table. A leg came out of the flames with a quick twirl that blew all the flames away and planted its foot on the table. The culprit was revealed to be Leo. He leaned his arm across his leg on the table. “On Stage! Leo the Roaring Lion Rogue! OH YEAH!” Astra came in meekly through the broken window with a broom and dustpan and started sweeping up the broken glass right in front of the fourth wall.. “Glass is dangerous. It’s a man’s job to clear it away, yes.” He said with a strong nod. Leo scratched his head in frustration. “Dah come on Astra! You’re doing it again!” He said pushing him out the way. Astra just nodded and continued sweeping. “A true man looks good even when not in the spotlight, yes.” He said nodding to himself again. “D’ergh!” Leo pushed Astra off-screen. “Yes, A true man looks good even when not seen.” “Will you stop that already!?” Leo came back on screen and quickly straightened his cape. “I remember you kid.” He said with a smile. Mebius waved sort of confusedly. All the sudden the kitchen door swung open, and Ace popped out. “Will you guys cut down the racket a little please? I’m trying to cook in he-” Ace cut himself off when he saw Leo. Leo’s eyes narrowed on him. Ace quickly closed the door around him, and sunk against the wall. “Leo…” He said to himself, scared. “Why is Ace scared of you?” Mebius asked. “Not enough episode time to explain, flash back time!” FLAAAASH! Some Years Ago A beautiful planet. Earth? No. This is a world with far greater beauty. This is a world of warriors and pride. This! Is PLANET RAION OF NEBULA L-77!!! On a hill two young Ultras sit. Both very similar, however one sports a grand crest while the other doesn’t. “Well dear brother, it’s fine day on Planet Raion, is it not?” The crestless one says. The crested one nodded, grabbed the fourth wall and moved it so that it showed only his face. “Yes, it is a very fine day, Leo.” He said with a nod. Leo angrily grabbed the fourth wall and put it back into it’s original position. “Astra, brother, Dad told you to stop doing that!” Leo exclaimed. Astra turned his face away. “Ah yes dear brother, I know. But…” Astra clenched his fists. “It’s just…. just so hard… you know? To hold back… this silent force of… of…” Astra quickly grabbed the camera back and positioned it back to view his face. “This Silent Force of Manliness!” “Oh get over yourself!” Leo growled. But then everything changed when the Magma Aliens attacked. All the sudden the capital city blew up. Astra jerk up and looked towards the smoldering wreck that use to be their own. “Oh no, the capital city blew up!” Astra said stating the obvious. Leo pounded his feat as a fiery aura surrounded him. “D’yah! Let’s fight whoever did this!” He roared. “You can try.” A voice said. They looked up and saw a Magma Alien floating above them, spear in hand. The Magma lowered to the ground and struck a pose. “I am General Red Von Eiserdread! And by my hands you; the last of the royal family, shall die.” “‘The last of’... What did you do to Father?!” Astra asked defiantly. Leo pushed Astra aside and fired up. “You are going to pay for what you’ve done, I swear you will pa- Present Day! “Is all this going to be your emotional and probably biased backstory?” Mebius asked. “Eh, eh wha?” Leo asked, suddenly being caught of the mood. “You’re suppose to be talking about your first time on Earth, but instead you’re just babbling about your tragic past.” Shin said annoyed. “But it’s a Man’s story!” Leo protested. Astra again stepped into the spotlight. “I have finished sweeping, yes.” He said. Leo shoved him aside. “But you have to hear this! It comes from the soul!” He demanded. Mebius got up and yawned. “Now that I think about it, I’m pretty tired.” Mebius said walking away. “I’ll just hit the sack now. See you in the morning.” He said walking past the table. However when his foot came down on the rug it was pierced by a stray piece of glass. The pain streamed up through his leg and got caught in his through. “Deeee’yeeee’yeee.” Mebius squeaked as he collapsed to the ground holding his foot. “Hey Mebius, you okay?” Taro asked. “Ah steeehped ohhhn deh glaaaaaassss!” Mebius yelled, the pain finally being released. Astra “sweatdropped”. “Nan’de? I just swept there!” Leo patted Astra on the shoulder. “Brother brother… Dear Brother…” Leo said looking at his brother, face to face. “You stink at sweeping.” He said bluntly. “I may stink at sweeping…” Astra said looking down and clenching his fists. “But if there’s one thing I do right… it’s make reservations at delicious restaurants!” He said looking upwards in triumph. “Hm, you did what?” Seven asked. Astra entered the spotlight and turned to everyone. “That is right! I have 7 free reservations at Chateau le’ Uratora!” He announced. “Then what are we waiting for, I’m hungry!” Seven said pumping his fist into the air. “Yeah, let’s go!” Shin said excitedly. And just like that, before Mebius even knew what happened he was left alone in the room. “Oww…..” Next Time! Mebius: NEXTIME on Ultra...! 1! 0! 1! Some serious stuff happens nextime! Like, who the heck is this brat? *mysterious red and blue ultra with two crests in a doorway Seven: He's not the mysterious actually Mebius, I know him very well... Mebius: Le'gasp! But how? Seven: Find out, next time on Ultra 101 *waves at forth wall* Mebius: My foot still hurts... Mysterious-Red-And-Blue-Ultra-With-Two-Crests: Quit whining twinkie! Category:HoshinoKaabi